Soul of a Princess
by eroslove
Summary: The tournament according to the crown princess of Hyrule, Zelda. Recounts her struggles with her identity, her relationship with Link, and, of course, the desire to eliminate Princess Toadstool.
1. 001 :: Prologue

PROLOGUE :: RECKONING

Pain. Indescribable pain coursing through my body. Pain beyond pain, oh gods does it hurt. It's so hard to stand; I'm panting and sweating and sore and I think I landed on a beam sword--a beam sword!

I gasp in realization, gripping the cool, slender handle so hard my knuckles turn white. Burying the florescent crimson blade in the earth below, I _push_, pushing up with all my might, forcing my shaking legs to obey.

"You're not seriously considering continuing, are you?"

Gritting my teeth, I take one final heave before assuming a vertical stance, digging the beam sword up from the ground with a mighty tug. Extending my sword arm, I point the tip of my blade at her sweet, cherry lips. Her lips, damn her lips! Those lips which nearly massacred my people, those lips that gave the order to--I _hate_ her! Summoning all my bitterness, my disgust, my loathing, my hate, I combine them all together, letting out a single, spitting, biting, scathing word.

"_Bitch_."

Those cursed lips smile, and with a whirl of that pink frilly dress, she soars, and who am I to refuse such a meeting?


	2. 002 :: Princess

CHAPTER ONE :: PRINCESS

Perception means a great deal to me. People base their convictions on perception; they campaign for their perceptions, they battle because of perceptions, and inevitably they die from misperceptions. Don't we all care how people perceive us? I do. I care so much about my reputation it's nearly unhealthy. But maintaining a good reputation is--I guess--my job.

Zelda. Crown Princess of Hyrule Kingdom. Her Royal Highness, as I am affectionately referred to by my loyal subjects. Some say I am destined to rule Hyrule. Others proclaim I am a natural leader. Still others profess that they have never seen such a beautiful, wise, compassionate princess in all their years and in all the planets. And others perceive me as a threat to their personal agendas and want me dead. However, no one, not one single sentient being, has ever perceived me as a warrior.

I know this. I know my place. I near-single-handedly govern an entire kingdom who wishes nothing more than to live in peace. My place is in the throne room, the courts, the negotiation tables, the gardens, the bedroom. Not on the battlefield.

So why did it come as such a shock that Mushroom Kingdom invited Master Link to participate in the first ever Super Smash Brothers Tournament, while I received an invitation to attend Madame Pudoofilette's seminar on proper fashion etiquette in pastoral regions?

I received the news in my private veranda, sipping tea and reading a recent report from the Council of Economy. The veranda grants a magnificent view of the sprawling Hyrule Castle gardens, carefully raised and nurtured by dedicated botanists, employing the use of a variety of cultivating spells.

As I gazed fondly at a cluster of white roses, their petals nearly gleaming in the afternoon sun, I briefly contemplated the transparencies of a flower...they have nothing to hide, they are what they are, everyone recognizes their true character at first glance. What if everyone in the world was a flower? I shook off the notion, half laughing. The heat was apparently having a small effect on my cognitive functions.

The call of one of my handmaidens broke my silent reverie. She reported Master Link requested entrance to my quarters. I consented, crossing my legs and briefly appraised my appearance in a nearby wall mirror. Frowning at my hair in a somewhat disheveled state, I muttered a quick binding spell, forcing my hair to pull back and tie itself in several ornate braids. Master Link stepped out on the veranda a moment after the spell finished, thank gods. I gracefully stood to welcome him, accepting the light kiss on my hand courteously.

"Your highness, thank you for receiving me."

"I am honored by your presence, always. Please, do sit down. Can I fetch you tea?"

"No, thank you. I don't intend to stay for very long."

Silently, I groaned. Master Link's visits were so rare, and always so short. I didn't want him to leave after a few moments of idle chat. How would we progress from...from what we are now? Acquaintances? Despite my subjects deeming my wisdom to be higher than clairvoyant, I could offer no insight to this relationship at all.

"Well, then. To what do I owe this welcome pleasure?"

Master Link rummaged through his leaf green tunic, producing two white envelopes. I couldn't help but notice how rugged his hands were...barely twenty though with the strength of several men. Myself only nineteen, I'm never intimidated by governors or counselors triple my age, but there's something frightening about the Hero of Hyrule, something that crawls beneath your skin, sending shivers down your spine.

"Mail arrived. Your handmaiden asked me to deliver this to you--" he hands me one of the envelopes, "--while I received this letter this morning."

I glanced sideways at the curly cursive handwriting of Madame Pudoofilette and involuntarily shuddered. Catching this, Link raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side.

"Is something wrong, your highness?"

Plenty is wrong.

"No, it's nothing. Who sent you that letter?"

Master Link scratched his temple, frowning slightly.

"It's from Mushroom Kingdom."

"I've heard of that place before. Nothing terribly complimentary, either. What do they say?"

"Apparently, they're inviting me to take part in some bizarre tournament. It's very confusing, would you like to read?"

"Certainly."

Again, there was an exchange of letters. This time, our hands brushed against each other, almost lingering. I managed to keep my blushing in check, and busied myself with extracting the letter from its envelope to avoid his gaze.

I unfurled the piece of paper gingerly, as if treating a wildly dangerous bomb, and began to read.

_To the Master Link,_

_You have been cordially invited to attend the first ever Super Smash Brothers Tournament in the Mushroom Kingdom (Planet 001, Sector N). The Super Smash Brothers Tournament tests a combatant's skills in the battle field, pitting him against a variety of noteworthy opponents from Sector N. Safety precautions are taken to ensure that each combatant's life is not in danger. Should you choose to participate, you must send in an entrance fee of 100,000,000 Rupees. The grand prize for placing first place is eighty-five percent of the total entrance fee pot (an estimate of twelve will be participating). Please send word back to Mushroom Kingdom of your acceptance or denial within a week, along with your entrance fee if you so desire to compete. Thank you for your time, we hope to see you in Mushroom Kingdom in two weeks time, for the tournament starts then!_

_Best regards,_

_Toad #0713378_

_Director of Foreign Affairs_

_Toadstool Castle_

_Mushroom Kingdom_

_Sector N_

I reread the brief letter again, thinking I accidentally skipped my name somewhere. Sighing, I leaned back in my chair, gazing back towards the garden.

"So? What do you think?"

Without looking at him, I voiced my opinion, well, not my entire opinion. But my opinion nonetheless.

"Hyrule Kingdom has denied allegiance with Mushroom Kingdom in the past. Ideologically, we possess extremely different views. From what I've heard, Planet number 001 is borderline totalitarian with a heavy division between upper and lower class. Middle class is obsolete. The right to assemble and protest is nonexistent. The poor can't turn to amend their constitution because they have none. The aristocracy, led by one monarch, is in complete control. Though they've recently come under attack by a nefarious fiend by the name of "Bowser," they usually possess a decidedly darker streak towards imperialism. In other words, they're against everything Hyrule stands for. As you know, we are a monarchial republic. With a constitution. And I do not like the idea of any of my subjects setting foot in that place, you included."

Master Link paused for a moment, I suppose, to collect and organize his thoughts.

"Princess Zelda, you know I trust your judgement. However, I believe entering the tournament is a wise choice. The prize money alone would bring Hyrule to economic prosperity for at least two decades. Should we really throw that money away because the host of the tournament is aristocratic--"

"It sends a message, Master Link. It sends a message to our subjects, our allies, our friends. By supporting this "tournament" of Mushroom Kingdom's, we're broadcasting to Sector N that we support and condone violence. Foreign treaties and alliances will follow, which will only drag us into countless wars. I forsee nothing but evil from this tournament. And I pray you reconsider."

I wasn't sure if I really meant what I was saying. I wasn't sure if I hated this tournament because it posed a threat to the safety of Master Link ("safety precautions," hmph). I wasn't sure if I hated this tournament because they neglected to send me an invitation to compete. Either way, I felt that my reasons for being against it were sound and logical. However, I did not have the final say on the matter. Master Link bowed his head, standing up to leave.

"Very well, then, Princess."

"Master Link. I'm not about to sink to the level of Mushroom Kingdom and single-handedly deny your right to participate. The matter will be settled in the Council of Foreign Affairs. We will notify you of our decision well before the deadline," I rose to my feet, embracing him in a light hug.

"Please, take care of yourself. You are Hyrule's brightest star."

Smiling, he leapt over the veranda balcony, rolling to his feet after his ten foot dive, taking off in a full sprint through the gardens. I watched him go, hands clasped together over my heart, wind playing with my freely flowing hair, binding spell far finished.

I retired to my bedroom to review the facts of the impending Smash Brothers Tournament hearing. I commanded my handmaidens to collect all scrolls available in the Royal Library concerning Mushroom Kingdom. One advantage I had over Master Link was the vast knowledge at my disposal--which, hopefully, would help me present a better case to the Council of Foreign Affairs. Thanking the small girls eager to do my bidding, I dismissed them early for the night, and concentrated on my research.

Hyrule is a monarchial republic. Meaning, the people elect their representatives, who in turn elect the monarch. A new monarch is elected only if the incumbent one has no offspring and is unfit to rule. The government is divided into several Councils, which are run by the representatives the people elect. The current monarch presides over the Executive Council. Various other Councils exist, such as the Council of Education, the Council of Agriculture, the Council of Justice, etc. All matters related to interaction with other planets are dealt with in the Council of Foreign Affairs. Opposing sides meet in front of a panel of ten Council members to present their views. The Council then rules in favor of one party.

In this instance, I was to argue against interaction with Mushroom Kingdom, while Master Link was to argue for participation. I wasted little time in absorbing myself in heaps upon heaps of information regarding Planet #001. The more I read, the less I liked.

There are four predominant species of sentient life in Mushroom Kingdom: Koopas, Goombas, Toads, and Humans. The Koopas and Goombas are largely in a deep state of poverty. Both are extremely wary of the other race, and racial warfare seems inevitable. Koopas and Goombas compete over trade rights, land spots, and even food. The Royal Court, consisting solely of Humans, is oblivious to the needs and impending crisis of the Koopa/Goomba warfare. As for the origin of the Toads, nobody is quite sure how they came to exist. They're certainly not native to the country, though they seem obligated to do the bidding of the Royal Court. Most Toads enter into the armed service at a very young age. The residing monarch, Princess Toadstool, cares little about the needs of the poor, preferring to direct the country's surprisingly affluent funds to more perverse projects. Toadstool is famous for abolishing Mushroom Kingdom's Constitution, as well as pouring millions into advanced weapons projects, with the aim of one day colonizing other innocent kingdoms.

I hated them. I hated that whole planet. This Princess Toadstool was a maniacal, twisted fiend. I wanted nothing to do with her or her crazed Kingdom. And I was sure the Council would see my way too.

As Princess, I champion sentient rights. I've destroyed the nation's deficit and the lower class is near obsolete. I want all my subjects to be happy. I want them to be safe. I want to live in peace and prosperity.

Part of me wished Master Link would attend. Maybe, if he got his chance, he could assassinate the Princess Toadstool and place a more competent ruler on the throne.

Alas, the disadvantages of nonviolence.


	3. 003 :: Promise

CHAPTER TWO :: PROMISE

"The Council of Foreign Affairs has reached a verdict on the Super Smash Brothers Tournament. The Council grants the Master Link permission to compete for the glory of Hyrule and Princess Zelda. This hearing is adjourned."

Permission! For my glory!

Now was not the time to lose one's temper. A princess must never question her serenity. She must assume serenity, even when she feels it's lost to her. Master Link apparently didn't possess the same self-control. He leapt into the air, fist pumping energetically, letting out a charismatic "whoop!" Despite my loss, I smiled at his joviality, and giggled at the reactions of the uppity Council members, slowly gathering their briefcases and filing out of the Council Room.

Though Link's outburst amused me, it was simultaneously unsettling to watch. What made this elf crave action so boisterously? Was he merely a battle addict, a veteran who could only find himself through violence?

_"...to compete for the glory of Hyrule...and Princess Zelda."_

A shiver ran down my spine. Could he really be doing this...for my honor?

I pushed the idea roughly out of my head as he approached, half smiling and beside himself.

"Well, Master Link, I wish you luck. May you bring glory to our great nation."

"Thank you, Princess Zelda. I haven't disappointed you yet."

I smiled, tucking a lock of hair slyly behind my ear.

"Link, you must promise me something. Consider this a direct order, from your Princess, your Commander in Chief. You are not to meddle in the affairs of that godforsaken kingdom. You are only to compete, to defeat the opposition, and to return home as quickly and as safely as possible. I worry about the safety of Hyrule while you're away...and if you do win, it gives Princess Toadstool incentive to invade and reclaim the prize money--"

I was rambling, and being foolish, and we both knew it. He placed a strong, comforting hand on my shoulder. An audacious gesture, and no Council Member would dare to touch me so directly, but this was Master Link, and I was Princess Zelda. The Master of Etiquette would probably be lynched by the gossiping public for chastising us.

"My Princess. You have my word. Do not trouble yourself with these matters. Concentrate on your throne, and soon I will return with enough Rupees to obliterate poverty for generations."

I stared into his eyes, mouth slightly slack. A callous, warm finger gently buttressed my chin, and no force in the universe could have torn me away. His lips brushed my cheek.

"I promise."

And he was off once more, dashing down the halls of my castle. I stood rooted to the floor, hardly daring to touch my cheek, glowing so fiercely as if caught in an unfortunate brightening spell.

Two hours later, I found myself gazing out on my veranda again, hoping to catch a glimpse of Link hopping through the gardens. He would be leaving Hyrule by teleport in a day. In his absence, I would continue to lead our nation and enforce my laws of peace and prosperity. Though my mind relaxed on the throne, my heart craved for the thrill of adventure. Too long had I remained in Hyrule Castle. Too long have I suffered through classes of fashion etiquette in pastoral regions.

Where does Link find the courage to break away from his role? What makes him so invincible?

"Day dreaming?"

I turned, spreading my arms open in welcome.

"Nandi, it's been too long."

Nandi, or rather, The Duchessa of Hyrule, stood in the doorway, clad in beautiful pale turquoise satin robes. Her bright red hair fell in ringlets down to her bare shoulders, tan skin soaking up the last of the midday sun. We embraced, our pointy ears brushing together almost playfully. Nandi is my cousin, and second in line to the throne of Hyrule should I fail to produce an heir. Though she's a few years older, we're especially close, having grown up together as royalty. I love her like a sister, and trust her completely.

"Zelda, the flowers are blossoming; the air is crisp. Let's take a stroll in your gardens. We're long overdue for a chat."

Nandi is a very busy woman. She oversees the Council of Education, and is largely responsible for the future of Hyrule. Her visits now are rare, and unfortunately they're usually to discuss matters of grave importance. I knew her arrival concerned the fate of our nation and Mushroom Kingdom.

"I say, your Glindaberries are flourishing. What spells do the botanists employ, again?"

"Nandi, I have about as much desire to discuss Glindaberries as I do impaling myself on a broadsword. I grow concerned, worried, apprehensive. I do not think the Council's decision was wise."

"Then decapitate the lot and burn their children in public to make your point."

She was joking, but curtly so, and I could tell she was affronted for being snubbed.

"Nandi, I'm sorry. Please, don't mind what I say. I haven't been myself lately. I fear for Master Link, and for my people. Mushroom Kingdom is inherently dangerous--why couldn't they see my point?"

I angrily stomped my foot, nearly driving the heel of my shoe into the earth below. With Nandi, I felt safe to show emotion, to drop the Princess pose. She wrapped a calm, restraining arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to her. She steered me to a nearby stone bench, and we both plopped down.

"Zelda. Zelda. Listen to me. You are young and impetuous and still a little stupid. So confide in sister Nandi. Why are you really angry?"

I giggled, though immediately reverted back to a grumpy state, like a child refusing to gratify her mother with a smile.

"Well--I'm upset that I didn't get an invitation. To compete," I added, catching her blank stare. Her eyes widened, drawing back slightly.

"To compete? Zelda, you're the Crown Princess of Hyrule. The idea of putting your life on the line--!"

"I know, I know! It's just that, oh Nandi, sometimes my heart just yearns for excitement. I love my throne and I love my people, but I'm always so jealous when Link returns from a successful conquest. I just want to be with him--oops."

The last part rolled off my lips before I could stop it. Nandi smiled triumphantly. She was most clever--she let me divulge my secret, trusting that it would come eventually.

"Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming, but I am surprised that you've at least admitted this to yourself, dear."

"I'm not admitting anything except that I like being in Link's company."

"Zelda! You are an idiot, whatever your people say. My stupid little sister. You need to tell Link how you really feel!"

I scoffed, jumping to my feet.

"Are you insane?!"

"The casual observer would not consider me the insane one," she coolly observed, though chuckling madly. I plucked a Glindaberry and chucked it at her. She screamed and ducked, retaliating with a clump of dirt, staining my gown. Within seconds we were on the floor panting, laughing hysterically.

Soon, the hilarity faded, and the sun was steadily descending, making way for the moon. We hugged each other close, our foreheads touching lightly on the earth below.

"I don't want to leave him."

"Then follow him on to Mushroom Kingdom, Zelda. I'll leave the Council of Education to Iorek and govern in your absence. You might not be able to compete, but at least you'll provide him a suitable valet. Plus, you'll be able to witness Mushroom Kingdom's atrocious Princess firsthand."

My heart filled with hope and excitement. This was an adventure--no, even better, it was espionage! Secret passageways, narrow escapes, cunning disguises, wonderful dalliances!

"Oh Nandi, that would be wonderful! Would you really let me go?"

"Of course. Travel with Master Link to Mushroom Kingdom tomorrow and meet this Princess Toadstool. While Master Link fights, you can report back with a full account of the dangers of Mushroom Kingdom, and perhaps discern if they are a direct threat to the safety of Hyrule."

We parted ways after an hour of discussion. Though I was sad to watch Nandi go, my heart was fluttering with excitement. An adventure of my very own! It was all too much.

Surprisingly enough, my circle of advisers had no qualms about my trip to Mushroom Kingdom. Coincidentally, a notion to send an ambassador to Planet 001 was already in the works, so they merely pushed it through the Council of Foreign Affairs a bit faster than usual. And what better ambassador to send than the Crown Princess of Hyrule, Her Royale Highness the Princess Zelda?

I was, however, given precautionary crash courses on emergency sorcery should I ever find myself in danger. The Council of the Proper Use of Defensive Magic wasn't terribly concerned for my safety--she would be with Master Link, for goodness sakes!--but I was required to review the basics regardless of how many legendary heroes stood to protect me.

My subjects were, naturally, worried by my departure. Rarely do I ever travel outside of Hyrule, and word spreads quickly. I issued a royal decree, informing my people that I would be departing for a few days time to represent Hyrule in the Mushroom Kingdom during the Super Smash Brothers tournament, and to lend my support to our champion, Link. I would miss my castle, my friends, my allies, and my land. Hyrule is a beacon of hope and light in an all-too-often depressing universe. The thought of leaving such a paradise for totalitarian regimes unknown beat against my soul harder than anyone knew. But I was determined. I would get through this.

Tired, a little sore, but thoroughly eager, I followed a ceremonial procession of dignitaries to the Mount of Mystical Transportation, a few yards outside the castle. I dressed modestly enough: a light blue gown, white opera gloves, and a silver circlet embedded with a gleaming sapphire. I felt the Triforce of Wisdom glow warm against my skin. I felt safe.

Link, as it transpired, had left a few hours earlier, too eager for the battle to bother with pretentious ceremonies. Nandi, her replacement Iorek, the Inner Circle of Advisers to the Princess, some of my closest friends, and a regiment of Hylian soldiers and battle mages gathered to see me off. Magistrix Greenwood, chief mage of Hyrule, oversaw the last minute adjustments to the great magical portal which granted inter-planetary travel.

I took a step closer to the bright, light blue swirling lights. Before I left, I turned to face my subjects, my people, my friends.

"Hylians. Do not fear. Your princess shall return. I bless you all with my love and warmth."

All of them—even Nandi—bowed low, the deepest sign of respect and admiration. My heart melted, and before their love constricted me, I rushed into the portal and towards destiny.


End file.
